


Grey

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, loss of vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac and Jack need to re-up their medical. But it doesn’t go as planned.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet fills the 'loss of vision' square on my H/C Bingo card.

Jack has noticed before, his vision is changing. He used to have twenty twenty vision. He always was good in marksmanship, winning trophies at local fairs. After he signed up with the army and went through basic training, his superiors noticed his talent and he was sent to Army Sniper Course. He excelled in delivering long range precision fire.

His vision never failed him, not in the army, not during his Delta days, not in the CIA, not even when he re-upped to guard Mac in the sandbox.

But those days are all in the past, they did their tours, they save the world on an almost daily basis, so why is he so anxious for his annual medical check-up?

If he is really honest with himself… age.

He is getting older, not old, older. And even though the team always jokes about it, he can feel it himself. His hearing is not quite what it used to be. And lately he sometimes doesn´t remember why he walked into a room.

As much as he hates it, he has to admit he is getting older and not only in his grey whiskers and laugh lines.

* * *

Jack cuts the engine of the GTO on Mac´s driveway. He promised to give Mac a ride to the medical center where they need to get their annual check-up. Mac promised to buy lunch afterwards.

Mac comes out and walks up to the car before Jack can get out of the car. Jack smiles, even after all these years the kid still acts like an overactive puppy.

‘Good morning Jack.’

‘Morning, sleep well?’

‘Yeah well, I didn´t…’

‘Let me guess. You started tinkering on some project and fell asleep on your desk.’

Mac rolls his eyes, ‘I fell asleep on the couch, watching a documentary.’

Jack laughs, driving towards the city. When they arrive at the center, they are welcomed by the desk clerk and after having filled in an questionnaire, they are guided to separate doctor cabinets.

* * *

Mac is tinkering with his phone while he waits for Jack who is not back yet. When he finally comes out, Jack looks worried.

‘Hey Jack, something wrong?’

‘No. Well yeah, I… Just let’s get out of here.’

Mac’s worry increases but it is clear Jack needs space so he follows Jacks to the car.

‘Hey Jack, if you want to head home, that’s OK for me.’

‘Would you mind?’

‘No, of course not, whatever you need, big guy.’

They drive back to Mac´s house in silence.

When Jack cuts the engine for the second time that day on Mac´s driveway. Mac looks at Jack.

‘Come on in, Jack.’

‘No, I…’

‘No Jack, you don´t need to be alone right now. Whatever the doc said , we will get through it. Come in. Bozer is at Leanne´s.’

Jack pulls the key from the ignition and follows Mac inside. Jack goes out to the sun deck while Mac goes into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and is grateful that Bozer left him food in his absence. Mac grabs the container with mac and cheese, dumping it in the microwave. When he steps onto the deck with the food, Jack is staring at the skyline.

‘Bozer left us some food.’

Jack comes and sits down in the pit, accepting the plate with steaming pasta.

‘I didn´t pass medical.’ He blurts out.

Mac stills with the spoon midair.

‘What part didn´t you pass?’

‘The eye test.’

Mac can see that would be a problem as a sniper.

‘Do you need glasses?’

‘No, the doctor said something about coma.’ Jack looks confused.

Mac smiles, ‘he mentioned you had glaucoma?’

‘Yeah, that is it. He said we caught it early.’

‘Good. That is good, Jack.’

Mac gets up and walks inside, coming back with his tablet.

‘Let’s see. Glaucoma. Early symptoms, none. Later symptoms, loss of vision, blindness.’

‘I’m going blind?’

Jack stares in horror at Mac.

‘No. It states that they can prescribe eye drops or laser treatment. What did the doc say?’

‘I have to go see an eye doctor.’

‘Did they give you an appointment?’

‘Yeah, I have it in my phone.’

‘Let’s take it from there, OK? Like you said, the doc said they caught it early, so let’s go to the appointment and take it from there.’

‘Yea, yeah, you are right.’

* * *

The moment Jack comes out of the office, Mac stands up.

‘So? What’s the verdict?’

‘The doc suggested I start with eye drops and see if they help decrease the pressure in my eyes. And we scheduled a follow-up appointment.

‘That’s good.’

‘And I am allowed back in the field if I stick to the drops and follow-ups.’

Mac smiles, Jack relieved smile is contagious, ‘ well, news like that needs to be celebrated with pizza, beer and a movie, right?’

'I never say no to pizza and beer, kid.'


End file.
